houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
Notable Ships of the Factions
Notable Ships of the Factions Ships of House Jerik-Dremine Outer Heaven - Former Neeran Fast Medium Majestic - Senate class Heavy Carrier 'Forbearance' (Jerik-Dremine) - Super Heavy Cruiser. One of the first of her class, 'Forbearance' eventually found her way to the smuggler's run where she was crippled. On the smaller end of the Super Heavy Cruiser classification, she formed the core of the Smuggler's Run pirate stronghold. A J/D boarding force guided by Knight Myrish Avun of House Sulos lead the way in the capture of this ship, allowing J/D to begin repairs upon this ship. Captured on February 14th, 4024, this ship will take years, if not decades, to return to service in a battle fleet.< 'Taskmaster' (Jerik-Dremine)- Battleship, delivered additional marines during boarding action of "Kobyashi Maru". Part of the J/D Expeditionary Force. Ships of the Dominion 'Forthright' - Heavy cruiser. Flagship of the Loran 2 Defense Fleet. Bridge struck by SP torpedos from cloaked pirate ships. Required lengthy repairs to be returned to her House. 'Forthright' - Battleship? Part of Expeditionary force. Not sure if same 'Forthright' as at Battle of Loran 2. 'Concordance' - Super Heavy Cruiser. Part of Expeditionary Force. Ruling House? Serves as mobile repair dock for the fleet. 'Devil's Laughter' - Super Heavy Cruiser. Part of Expeditionary Force. Fully combat rigged. 'Sapin' - Heavy Carrier. Part of Expeditionary Force and a rally point for damaged ships during the battle of Geseur. 'Tempest' (House Neriot) - Ascendancy class Heavy cruiser. Flagship of the House Neriot Expeditionary Fleet, this vessel micro-jumped to a beacon broadcast by Knight Sonia Reynard's EX-K and proceeded to lay waste to Lat'tham forces attempting to prevent the liberation of further Dominion ships. Ships of the Terran Alliance TCS Santa Maria (Terran Alliance) - Excalibur class battlecruiser. Lead ship of the Terrans at Loran II. Lead the SP attack on the Pirate Super Heavy. TCS Odyssey (Terran Alliance) - Odyssey class Medium Cruiser. This ship is known to be packed with bleeding edge Terran tech, as well as being a 'Hero Ship'. Was responsible for seizing the SP torpedo constructor from Wayward Treasures, and was willing to destroy the anything that attempted to get in their way in the Smuggler's Run. Later, the ship ran afoul of a captured, fleeing Terran Super Heavy Cruiser escaping the Lat'tham Coup with captured Rovinar Vektron weaponry. Knight Sonia Reynard managed to rescue some of the ship's engineering crew after smugglers in South Reach located their emergency teleporter capsule. TCS Akagi (Terran Alliance) - Heavy Carrier. Part of the Terran Expeditionary Fleet. Flagship of battlegroup Akagi and an important repair and resupply point for loyalist forces during the Lat'tham coup. TCS Enterprise (Terran Alliance) - Heavy Carrier. Part of the Terran Expeditionary Fleet and one of three Heavy Carriers in battlegroup Akagi during the Lat'tham coup. TCS Liaoning (Terran Alliance) - Heavy Carrier. Part of the Terran Expeditionary Fleet and one of three Heavy Carriers in battlegroup Akagi during the Lat'tham coup. Abandoned by the Terrans and allowed to burn into an unrecoverable hulk after Lat'tham forces inflicted critical damage to the ship. TCS Macedon (Terran Alliance) - Super Heavy Cruiser Mod Mega. Flagship of battlegroup Macedon during the Lat'tham Coup. Along with TCS Normandy, this ship managed to avoid capture and fend off the majority of Lat'tham attempts to crew those ships of the battlegroup that were. TCS Normandy (Terran Alliance) - Super Heavy Cruiser Mod Mega. Part of battlegroup Macedon during the Lat'tham Coup. Along with TCS Macedon, this ship managed to avoid capture and fend off the majority of Lat'tham attempts to crew those ships of the battlegroup that were. TCS Cornwall (Terran Alliance) - Super Heavy Cruiser Mod Mega. Part of battlegroup Macedon during the Lat'tham Coup. Captured by Lat'tham marines during a 'resupply', this ship was retaken by Terran forces after the AIs Versa and Eris disabled her weapons using the liberated TCS Loreto. TCS Loreto (Terran Alliance) - Super Heavy Cruiser Mod Mega. Part of battlegroup Macedon during the Lat'tham Coup. Captured by Lat'tham marines during a 'resupply', this ship had several stolen AI's injected into it's AI cores, overwhelming the native AI Versa. Boarding parties that included Knight Sonia Reynard were able to retake the ship by restoring Versa to one of the AI cores and then negotiating with the AI Eris. With the AIs controlling the ship's weapons turned to the Terran's side, TCS Loreto crippled TCS Cornwall's weapons systems. TCS Harbin (Terran Alliance) - Super Heavy Cruiser, Mod Mega. Part of battlegroup Macedon during the Lat'tham Coup. Captured by Lat'tham marines during a 'resupply', this ship was destroyed by a Vektron torpedo launched from TCS Normandy as Lat'tham forces attempted to jump the ship out of system. TCS Sao Gabriel (Terran Alliance) - Battlecruiser, Unknown Class. Delivered Terran SP torps to Knight Sonia Reynard's forces as they prepared to attack and capture a Lat'tham shipyard during the Lat'tham Coup. TCS Yorktown (Terran Alliance) - Heavy Carrier. Captured early in the Lat'tham Coup and stripped of her SP torpedo stockpiles, she was destroyed by a Rovinar Heavy Cruiser after failing to surrender and being used as a forward repair base for Lat'tham elite cruiser squadrons. TCS Neptune (Terran Alliance) - Trident Class Medium Cruiser. Challenged Knight Sonia Reynard's small interception force after they completed their scans of the Terran Super Heavy Cruisers captured by Lat'tham forces during the Lat'tham Coup. Departed after receiving the scan data from the Dominion ships. TCS Vieona (Terran Alliance) - Big Damned Hero Ship, Holy Grail, Legend, and hidden in subspace as a crippled wreck for a few hundred years. I bet Leftenant Robertson is to blame for that last bit. Probably deserves her own damned page. Located by Knight Captain Sonia Reynard, Knight Captain Saputo, The Krath known as Captain Murilo, and of course, Linda. Knight Captain Sonia Reynard totally has the movie rights to the story behind that one. TCS Trident (Terran Alliance) - Presumeably a Trident Class Medium Cruiser. Sent to investigate the movements of 'Cascading Fury' after the ship linked up with Knight Captain Sonia Reynard during the hunt for TCS Vieona. TCS Novorossiysk (Terran Alliance) - Heavy Carrier of unspecified class. Conducted salvage and recovery operations in the third oversector 3rd Attack Wing participated in during Operation Typhoon. TCS Lombardia (Terran Alliance) - Modified Mega Class Super Heavy Cruiser. Destroyed along with four other Mega Class Super Heavies when an attempted attack upon a lone Neeran Super Heavy located by Knight Captain Sonia Reynard turned into a Neeran Ambush. Ships of the Rovinar 'Death Dragon' - Heavy Cruiser. Equipped with a siege cannon, this vessel proved itself capable of inflicting devastating damage against Super Heavy Cruisers during the South Reach Campaign. Ships of the Republic 'Mactan' (Loyalist/Rebel Republic, Merc/Pirate?) - Custom Battleship. Commanded by Marson Edict, this battleship was rebuilt using the bow module from a Republic Medium cruiser. Captured by 3rd Attack Wing early in the South Reach Campaign. Ships of the Kavarian Imperium Dream (Translated) or Kavarian Dream - Super Heavy Cruiser. One of the two largest warship constructed by the Factions the time of the South Reach Campaign?, this ship out masses the Mega-class by ten times. Rushed to completion along with her sister ship Revenge and crewed by cloned Kavarians, Dream took to the stars in time for the final defense of the Kavarian Capital. Despite taking two Veckron torpedo strikes, Dream obliterated a super heavy captured by the Republic earlier in the war, along with the entire escorting taskforce. Eventually crippled by extensive starfighter attacks, Dream surrendered to Allied forces Terran/Rovinar/Republic? to avoid falling into Dominion hands. Name translated from ancient Kavarian, this vessel held the Expeditionary Fleet briefing for Operation Typhoon. Meeting place of Knight Captain Sonia Reynard and the Neeran 'Wizard' Svidur. Ships of the Pirate Warlords John Avery (Pirate Warlords) - Mega class Super Heavy Cruiser. This Pirate-controlled ship was infiltrated by Sonia and Intel operatives and later had SP-torpedos detonated in her cargo hold. 'Wayward Treasures' (Pirate Warlords) - LTSC. Lost in one of the offensives to retake the smuggler's run in the last months of the Faction wars this ship is believed to have been recovered some thirty years ago. Since then the vessel has been repaired and put back into service by the largest Pirate band in the run. Known to maintain a strategic stockpile of SP torps, this ship was eventually captured by Sonia Reynard's wing, though Terran forces seized the priceless SP torpedo constructor aboard. 'Fighters Glory' (Pirate Warlords) - Kilo Class medium Cruiser. A pirate menace in the smuggler's run, this ship employed salvaged torpedo-resistant armor. A House Posat battleship and multiple Light Cruisers had fallen to this ship over the years. Undergoing repairs at the Forbearance when it was captured by Dominion infiltration specialists, it attempted to run through the hostile minefield underfire. Taking severe armor and engine damage the ship was disabled and boarded by Dominion marines. Manacles of Dynamite - Mega class Super Heavy Cruiser. Cornerstone of Persuasion - Mega class Super Heavy Cruiser. Sam Bellamy - EX-Mega Super Heavy Cruiser Whydah - Mega class Super, an attempt to combine the scrap cannon type with EX-Mega Golden Hind - Mega class Super. Flagship of Warlord Cirtap Krussk. Improved version of the Whydah. Ships of the Factions Alliance TCS Endeavour (Faction Alliance) - Medium Cruiser, Langley class. Sleeper Ship. located and boarded by Sonia's training flight. 'Cascading Fury' (Faction Alliance) - Heron Class Medium Cruiser. This Republic sleeper ship was discovered by Sonia Reynard after the LTSC 'Wayward Treasures' rammed the Bittenfeld into uncontrolled FTL. The crew was mostly Hune. "But those aren't atmospheric capable." - Rovinar officer, upon identifying 'Cascading Fury' during recovery of shuttles escaping the Yineput Ball. AEC - Expedition, Enterprise ACS Epsilon AEXS Redemption Ships of Other Origins 'Clear Skies' (Navigator Guild) - Similar to a Medium cruiser in size, it's forward half resembles a scaled down Sydney class, though thats where the similarity ends. The wider flattened aft section houses four large sublight drives, and banks of FTL drive plates give the impression that it should be rather fast. Joined a J/D supply convoy in the Smuggler's Run. "Kobyashi Maru" - Unnamed Citadel Class Luxury Liner. Attacked by slavers and liberated by boarding action by Sonia. "Ruby Light" - Modified Republic Medium Cruiser. A private warship currently registered to a mercenary company in the Pandora cluster, it supposedly belonged to an eccentric billionaire who stole the ship out of a Republic shipyard at the height of the Second Faction War. The ship was added to the Shallan defense fleet more than a decade later despite protests by the Republic government. It disappeared 50 years later and has popped up occasionally at inopportune moments, disrupting the activities of Pirate and Faction ship alike. Category:Ships Category:Starships Category:Names